


Novax

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony, Sorta - Fandom, they're ocs and also human
Genre: F/F, For a Friend, lespones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are ocs, and also in human form. I'm not really in the MLP fandom anymore (and haven't been for a while). This is just a small gift for a friend, nothing big I want to work on. Might continue on in short little creative spurts. Who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novax

**Author's Note:**

> For Taylor, who draws the heckin' CUTEST ship pics.

Nova glanced outside the dark window, pausing after setting down the spoon used to make hot chocolate for herself. The storm outside was huge, with rain that lashed the windows and poured against the roof; that made the whole house shudder with every crack of lightning. The lights would even flicker uncertainly whenever a particularly violent bout of thunder shook the structure. It was quite brutal outside. Nova smiled and brought the mug of chocolate to her lips. Yes, all the better that she was inside and dry and definitely not fighting the storm on her way home from work.

Nova checked her watch again. This was the latest One-X had ever been coming home, and Nova was starting to worry. She had tried calling One-X's phone, but it just went straight to voicemail. She didn't have any other way to contact her girlfriend so she had resorted to just reminding herself that the buses had to drive slow due to all this weather. Nova couldn't do anything about it now, she just had to sit tight and wait patiently, yada yada. There really wasn't any other option to make sure One-X was alright. Still, though. Her self-reassurance hardly did anything to ease her nerves.

A hurried knocking at the door made Nova jump. "Coming!" she called, relief rushing to her head. Her empty mug clattered into the sink and she quickly moved to the front door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she muttered when the pounding refused to cease. Opening the door, she barely had time to register her girlfriend's bedraggled state before being pushed past and having the door slammed in front of her, all in one, quick motion.

"Nova," One-X said, eyebrows raised. She was soaking wet without any sign of having used the umbrella Nova had given her that morning. She wasn't even carrying it. She was breathing hard, too, like she had run all the way here from work. Immediately, Nova was pressing a towel into her hands and on her case.

"One-X, Jesus! What were you doing? You're completely drenched. Where's the umbrella I handed you? Did it get swept out of your hands? Don't worry, we'll replace it. Agh, but that's not the point. Why were you so late? I was really, *really* worried about you! I had to make myself some anti-stress hot cocoa. No, I didn't save you any because I had to use the whole bag to compensate for the trouble you've caused me. God, One-X, please don't ever do that to me again!"

One-X, a bit winded from this sudden flurry of speech after coming from a torrential downpour to instant quiet from inside the house, took a moment to respond. "Nova, babe, I'm okay. The bus I usually take closed early because of the rain. They didn't have another one until later, so I just decided to walk home. I let Darren have my umbrella since he wanted to walk home, too. Really, I'm okay," she replied coolly, vigorously rubbing her hair dry with the towel.

That didn't stop Nova from continuing to fret, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for having been in the MLP fandom once. Sorry if anyone gets, like, I dunno disgusted or whatever because of that.


End file.
